The Great GoAnimate Flame War
The Great GoAnimate Flame War is a flame war that occurred in 2015. More than 60 million users fought to end this flame war. It ended nothing, yet it changed GoAnimate and its community forever. History It all started on the first day of summer 2015. Users started to attack each other, sending death threats, grounded threats and sexual threats. People started to disrespect opinions, dislike videos, spam, and made videos out of each other using GoAnimate. They started to blame each other that they started a war. But some were wondering who actually started a war were VGCP and UTTP members. During the flame war, users also started to spam report, copyright strike, false flagging, and such actions. Some have also left GoAnimate and the internet due to getting bullied. It was the dawn of modern warfare, and other combatants joined to stop the wars. The Non-Siders and social media users came in to stop the war. More combatants were joining. The EDCP came in to join the war. The TPNG joined as well, and so did the OWN. Four new groups were formed to stop the "cartoon police" groups, named respectively the AVGCP, the AUTTP, the AEDCP and the ACPG (Anti Cartoon Police Groups.) Some also heard that The Momo Central (Maingout) would also join the war. Days passed and passed, but chaos still keeps happening. On July, 80% of the VGCP, the EDCP, and the UTTP were dying. The "anti-cartoon police" groups shouted victory as the "cartoon police" groups were pushing away. The Momo Central and the Non-Siders pushed all the way down as most of the VGCP were destroyed. As the "cartoon police" groups surrendered, most of the VGCP have been destroyed by a Momo Central Member named VGCP are retards(mlstUr prik). Users thought the war was over, but it didn't end as it was supposed to be their victory. A new update on GoAnimate changed everything: GoAnimate will be removing all of the "non-business" themes, expiring the subscriptions of users with GoPlus, and migrating to HTML5 from Flash. A new group named the TGPP (The GoAnimate Peace Protection) was formed to stop flame wars in the GoAnimate community. Users made other reasons why GoAnimate made these updates. Some thought that Alvin Hung "hates GoAnimate and wants to shut it down" because of the migration to HTML5. But most agree that Alvin Hung did it because of the GoAnimate community and the flame war. Nearly 100% of users left the GoAnimate Community, and 50% are trying to restore the Community. Combatants * The Momo Central (Maingout) * AVGCP (Anti-Video Game Cartoon Police) * AUTTP (Anti-UTUBETROLLPOLICE) * AEDCP (Anti-Everyday Cartoon Police) * The Non-Siders * The GoAnimate community * SAHA (Stop Alvin Hung Abuse) * Social media users * TPNG (Troll Punisher Ninja Gear) * IGUA (International Good User Arena) * POE (Powerhouse Of Entertainment) * WAN (Wild Animation Network) * OWN (?) * Anti-Go***s * Anti-GoAnimate community * VGCP (Video Game Cartoon Police) * EDCP (Everyday Cartoon Police) * UTTP (UTUBETROLLPOLICE) * ATPNG (Anti-Troll Punisher Ninja Gear) * FAGS (Feminist Against Gay Sex) * Underpootis (Underpootis didn't exist at that time, but early members did) * AAHC (Anti-Alvin Hung Community) * THDTC (The Hell Demon Trolling Corporation) * ATHDTC (Anti-The Hell Demon Trolling Corporation) Category:Events